Lie to me
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Maggie/Liam:."El dolor era demasiado. 'Liam, ¿me quieres, ahora? Dime' Él asintió, y el zumbido fue potente y demoledor. 'Entonces, miénteme' Y él lo hizo" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** ¿Esta parte es necesaria? *sigh* Saben que Meyer le tiene fobia a lo que no sea canon.

**Claim:** Maggie/Liam *ivil laf*

**Advertencias:** Si te las digo, te amargas, pero si te digo que es rated T, ¿lo captas? *guiño, guiño*

**Notas:** En respuesta al reto _¡Aquí estamos! _del foro LOL. Alex, a ver si luego hacemos un reto donde podamos corromper haditas de Disney :3 *lolea* Hay una frase que es exactamente igual a una de BD (no fue mi culpa, sólo salió y luego me di cuenta de que eran iguales), pero, Meyer no puede ser la dueña de una frase, right? Ya, read, ppl.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Lie to me**

* * *

**I.**

Siobham ríe encantada, mientras Liam le hace cosquillas en el cuello con sus besos. Maggie se encuentra a un costado, observando y analizando, ajena a la situación. Piensa. Le gustaría ser abrazada, acariciada y besada de ese modo; le gustaría tener a alguien a quien amar y alguien que le amara; le sería bueno ser importante para alguien, y encontrar unos brazos que se amolden perfectamente a su pequeña figura, que le den un sostén cuando quiera echar todo por la borda, sollozando sin lágrimas y presionando la mandíbula fuertemente con tal de no gritar, pero en lugar de ello, la soledad había sido su compañera por demasiado tiempo. Demasiado como para poder soportarlo.

— Te quiero —oye que Liam le susurra al oído a su compañera.

— Y yo a ti.

Algo se remueve dentro suyo, una sensación agridulce que le sabe mal, que le duele silenciosamente y le quita el aire que no necesita, pero que ignora, pensando que no es nada grave.

Ella suspira, y se aleja slenciosamente (incluso para un vampiro), y vuelve a suspirar pesadamente. Sabe que ninguno está mintiéndole al otro.

**II.**

Cazar. Aquello siempre fue algo que liberaba la mente de un inmortal. Era algo que despejaba los pensamientos y separaba el lado _humano_ (el lado civilizado que los hacía parecer a lo que alguna vez fueron) del lado animal. Y siempre predominaba el segundo durante la caza.

Maggie se valía mucho de la caza en esos días, gozando de la velocidad que se colaba a través de sus rizos oscuros, destruyendo lo que sea hasta convertirlo en astillas irreconocibles de lo que fue, arrancando y desgarrando algo con sus propios dientes y garras, distrayéndose todo lo que podía; sus ojos había adquirido el tono rojo chillón de cuando era neófita, pero a ella no le molestaba.

— Maggie, ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado yendo de caza muy seguido, y pronto comenzaremos a destacar. No quiero mudarme aún.

— Descuida Siobham, me encuentro bien. Y seré moderada.

El don del cual era dueña zumbaba dentro suyo (con un molesto _`Mentirosa, mentirosa´_), pero lo ignoraba.

Quería decirle —gritarle— que no estaba bien, para nada bien; que tenía ganas de llorar a pesar de no poder hacerlo, porque no sabía cómo carajos descargar esa puñetera frustración que oprimía su pecho, que le crecía por dentro, impregnando todo dentro suyo de ese feo sabor agridulce, envenenándola; que no soportaba más la soledad y el aterrador silencio, que necesitaba a alguien, porque los recuerdos humanos (los pocos que conservaba, donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola y desprotegida) le dejaban aquel sabor cada vez más fuerte y difícil de manejar, que le dolía en lo profundo. Quería gritar todo aquello y mucho más, pero se mordía la lengua y callaba, ignorando los zumbidos que la sacudían por dentro. Se mentía (y les mentía también).

Siobham se alejó entonces. Si ellos eran felices, Maggie también podría tratar de serlo.

**III.**

¿Feliz? Aquel sentimiento no era el adecuado; no encajaba con lo que ahora sentía. Estaba desganada, triste, frustrada y molesta consigo misma.

Aquellos recuerdos humanos de extrema soledad y molesto silencio seguían excavándole un hueco en lo profundo del pecho y el sabor cada vez era más intenso.

— Anda y pegúntale, por favor —oyó a su líder hablar por lo bajo—. Hazlo por mí, Liam.

— Ella no me agrada, no.

No hubo zumbido, eso dolió.

— ¡Liam! A mí no me escucha, tal vez a ti sí...

Dejó de prestar atención en cuanto supo de qué iba todo aquello.

— De acuerdo, lo haré, lo haré.

Escuchó el resoplido cargado de molestia y los suaves pasos de él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —notó, claramente, que su voz estaba impregnada de frialdad, hielo y evidentemente no le guardaba cariño. Pero había un hilo de seducción, inconsciente o no, que se entrelazaba en el tono.

— Descuida Liam, no tienes que hacer esto si no quie-

Al levantar la vista, y clavar sus ojos en los de él, sintió que algo golpeaba en su pecho con furia, contra sus costillas, haciéndole doler y quitándole el aire (sensación que por primera vez le molestaba), sofocándola. ¿Su corazón muerto volviendo a latir otra vez? Sí, se parecía a aquello. Se imaginaba sonrojada, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, empujando la sangre —su sangre— por las venas que no recorría desde hace ya tres siglos, con los nervios como una roca que hundía su estómago y la adrenalina quemándolo todo a su paso.

Sólo asintió torpemente, y el zumbido no se tardó en aparecer.

**IV.**

Siobham había salido de caza sola, lo cual era extraño, ya que siempre salía o con Liam o con el grupo entero, pero nadie le discutía cuando usaba su voz autoritaria.

Liam miraba por la ventana (tal vez a la luna, o las estrellas, o esperando a ver la figura recortada de su pareja por la luz tenue y blanca del satélite, nadie sabía), mientras Maggie se encontraba recargada sobre la pared contraria, lo más lejos posible de él en aquella pequeña habitación.

El silencio sepulcral removía muchas cosas dentro de Maggie, y luego de saborear aquella sensación agridulce durante rato, se decidió a actuar, hacer algo.

Se acercó a la única cama en aquel lugar, y se sentó al pie de ésta. Oyó el resoplido del muchacho al notar el cambio de peso en el colchón.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

— Lo has hecho de todos modos —otra vez su voz era dura, severa y fría, aunque aún era posible distinguir el entrelazado de seducción.

— Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —ante la respuesta monosílaba de él, continuó—: ¿Por qué no te agrado, Liam?

El aludido le miró a los ojos, un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta. Sus ojos destilaban frialdad, y eran helados (a pesar de su color cálido; vaya contradicción). Hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego optó por hablar.

— Pues... cuando encontré a Siobham, ella me cuidó, me quiso y me ayudó. Aprendí a amarla, y ella a mí. Me veía como a su favorito, y aún lo soy, estoy seguro de ello. —suspiró innecesariamente—. Cuando te encontró a ti, aquella atención se dividió. Es imposible no sentirse... celoso. Antes éramos ella y yo; ahora somos ella, tú y yo.

Maggie escuchó atenta, a la espera de algo, algo que le faltaba. Cerró los ojos, esperando por aquello. ¡Maldita sea, el zumbido! No lo sentía. ¡Ella quería que aquello fuera mentira! Pero no lo era, y todo ello profundizó el hueco en su pecho.

— Esperas que sea mentira, ¿verdad? —las palabras de Liam materializaron sus pensamientos. Ella asintió, sofocada—. Pues... no lo es. Lo siento, Maggie.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida; era la priera vez que él se dirigía hacia ella por su nombre en tiempo. No lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— Yo... está bien, Liam, lo comprendo. En mis tres siglos de existencia, los veinte primeros, los únicos que son humanos, los recuerdo estando sola, en un maldito silencio que dolía, sufriendo. Luego pasé un siglo sin saber qué era y qué debía o no hacer, como la luz del día o estar cerca de la gente. El resto lo pasé sabiendo qué hacer pero no lo qué era, ¿sabes? Es muy difícil ser consciente de lo que debes hacer pero no conocer por qué lo haces, o qué eres para hacerlo. Y mis últimos cuarenta años fueron los mejores de todos, ya que al encontrarlos por fin supe qué era y ya no me encontraba tan sola. Antes no comprendía tu actitud... ahora sí puedo. Gracias.

Se alivió al ver que sus palabras eran reales, verdaderas, no como su mente le hacía creer.

Cuando al fin levantó la vista y lo vio a los ojos, su muerto corazón pareció volver a latir, como antes. Encontró en ellos similitudes que antes no había notado; los dos sabían muy bien qué era la soledad hasta no haber conocido a Siobham. Sabían exactamente el dolor que causaba ésta.

**V.**

Maggie actuó por puro impulso cuando rozó sus labios contra los de él, y Liam se dejó llevar cuando el roce pasó a ser un juego, un baile de labios hambrientos por el otro.

Las manos del muchacho se movían presurosas por el menudo cuerpo de ella hacia su cintura, y la mujer enredaba, jalaba y jugaba con los cabellos oscuros de él, a la vez que entrelazaba sus piernas en la cintura de Liam.

Cuando los labios de él se dirigieron a su cuello, ella se arqueó, aumentando el contacto entre ellos, y dándole fácil acceso a su fría piel de granito.

— Li-Liam... dime algo —logró decir entre gritillos ahogados. Él ni se molestó en contestar, demasiado ocupado—. ¿Me... quieres, ahora?

Sintió como los labios de él se separaban solamente un milímetro para responder con un ronco _`Sí´_ cargado de deseo y lujuria.

El zumbido fue tan fuerte que movió todo dentro de ella y la desmoronó por un momento, logrado desconcentrarla de la situación y rompiendo el equilibrio en aquel sabor en su pecho (ahora era más amargo que dulce), pero Liam no estaba de acuerdo en ello, y siguió con su labor.

— Entonces... miénteme —pidió, y luego volvió a besarle fogosamente.

Y él le mintió, le mintió abierta y descaradamente mientras le mordía en los hombros, el cuello, la mandíbula y las clavículas; cuando luchó por deshacerse de su blusa y su pantalón; cuando el encaje de la ropa interior de ella cedía ante los dedos de Liam, y cuando entró en ella también. Le mintió como ella había pedido, y Maggie ignoraba aquellos feos zumbidos, dejándolos en un segundo plano y concentrándose en lo que Liam le causaba en aquellos momentos con su tacto y movimientos.

**VI.**

Cuando fue totalmente consciente de su entorno, y hubo recobrado su juicio, se encontró vistiéndose y a Liam mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

— ¿Siobham no ha vuelto? —terminó de abotonar su blusa de verano y luego lo miró fijamente.

— Sí, ha vuelto —él mantuvo su vista en la ventana—. Eres muy distraída cuando tu atención está puesta en otras cosas.

Esta vez notó una sonrisa bailando entre sus palabras, y ella se avergonzó, sin sonrojo pero con sonrisa.

— ¿Ella ha visto lo que...?

— Descuida, no. Pero ahora tengo un puto lío en mi cabeza.

No se sintió bien; el zumbido era leve, pero presente, y no sabía a qué parte de la oración pertenecía.

Iba a hablar, pero la voz estridente y segura de su líder a hizo callar.

— Maggie, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? He llegado hace tres minutos y quería saber.

— Estoy bien —sonrió falsamente al tiempo que otro zumbido le retumbaba.

— ¿Les parece si vamos de caza hoy en la noche?

Ambos asintieron, y Liam se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

Todo era demasiado serio.

— Te quiero, Liam —un beso en la mejilla.

No hubo zumbido, y eso le alegró.

— Y yo.

Éste en cambio le golpeó duro. Un zumbido sordo, fuerte y claro. ¡No era posible! Había destruído muchas cosas (y esta vez no había sensación interna que lo negara; aquello era real y verdadero).

* * *


End file.
